Healing
by Sueona
Summary: To kill loneliness might even help heal scars within the soul. Kaiba is going to find that out. Seth/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba/Yugi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba/Yugi

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: To kill loneliness might even help heal scars within the soul. Kaiba is going to find that out. Seth/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba/Yugi.

Notes: Hello readers. I have never really seen Seth/Kaiba/Yugi before and I wanted to give it a shot. I hope I did well with the characters. I really would love to hear what you think. I want to make sure I did well with the characters. Comments do help me continue to write.

The halls were quiet with the exception of running footsteps. He wanted to go to his best friend, the only one he could share his darkest secrets to. He felt in his soul he would lose his other self when they returned to the present. This might be the only time he could speak to him again. Tears threatened to fall but he pushed them back. He came a long way. The pharaoh gave him strength through every duel they faced. He turned the corner, running right into a strong body. They both fell to the ground and he heard a soft huff. He opened his purple eyes looking at the one below him. He whispered, "Kaiba."

Sharp blue eyes looked into those innocent looking purple eyes as the man sighed, "I am not Kaiba." Those pale cheeks turned bright red and quickly got off of him. A hand was held out and for some reason he took it. He wasn't one to take the help from others. He got here from his own strength.

"Sorry Seth. It will take me a while to get used to this." Yugi mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. Of course, it wasn't Kaiba. Seth had his chest bare and jewelry across him, showing he was part of the royal court.

Shrugging the comment off, Seth asked, "Why are you running around this late at night?" The kid looked like his king. He still felt the guilt for going against the pharaoh. He knew his pharaoh would leave tomorrow. Atem explained everything to him. This boy was the other half of Atem like Kaiba was his other half. Atem said he was the dark part. He could see it but he couldn't see that with his other half. Kaiba was a lot colder than he was. Kaiba didn't show any sign of respect to anyone. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Yugi answered and he didn't catch it. He sighed, "Sorry, what was that again?"

"I wanted to talk to the pharaoh." Yugi explained, trying to avoid looking at the half naked man. It was doing things to him that he had only happen seeing Kaiba. The only person who knew was Atem. He didn't tell anyone else for fear of being alone again. He figured the reason he was reacting was because Seth looked almost like Kaiba. Seth was a little taller and his hair was longer. It was the eyes that told him the truth though. Seth eyes were darker blue.

"The pharaoh is asleep." Seth remarked. In a second, the boy tripped and was going to land onto the hard ground. He grabbed the boy but lost his balance. He fell on his back with the warm body on top of him. He looked at the teen that was blushing and muttering out apologizes. He leaned up, sealing those inviting lips. His arms wrap around the thin body. Why was he doing this? When the kiss was broken, he helped them both off the ground. Those purple eyes stared at him in innocence and desire. He leaned forward, ready to kiss the teen again.

Yugi knew it was wrong. His heart pounded for another. The only reason he was reacting was because this man looked like the one he wanted. He laid his finger against those rough lips. He whispered sadly, "It's not you that I want."

"I know." Seth responded. He explained, "I saw the looks toward my other half." He leaned further in, feeling the warm body against him. He continued with his words, "I do not mind. We both need something tonight. It is in the air to feel something other than loneliness."

Yugi stared into those breathtaking eyes. He knew from the start that he would never gain the cold heart of the CEO's. It was only going to end in heart break. Soon, he knew he would lose his other half. Atem belonged in a different time. Who else could he cry out his heart? His friends wouldn't understand. Tea would be hurt. Joey would be in rage and Tristan, well he couldn't know what Tristan would think. So he had to keep it inside. He leaned forward. This man was offering him something. The wind sounded like it was whispering to him. Lips touched his again and he was lost into it. He didn't care that this was wrong at all. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, losing himself in this desire.

Crimson eyes stared at the scene as he leaned against the wall in the dark. His lips turned up into a small smile. He wondered what would happen next. It didn't bother him. Yugi needed something in his life. He knew this would most likely hurt his hikari in the end. Still he wouldn't put a stop to it. He walked away, the wind blowing against his body.

Seth broke the kiss, speaking breathless, "It would feel better in a bed." He pulled the teen toward his chamber. He heard a small giggle and it eased his soul. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Yugi sealed his lips as small hands ran across his skin. It was making heat pour down to his groin. He moved to the bed, pulling the teen to him. He needed something. Nothing was here for him and it was so lonely. He didn't show it but he felt it every single second. He flipped them over, him over leaning the small body. Purple eyes stared at him. He pulled the tight shirt off the body. He stared down at the bottoms, trying to figure out how to take them off. He growled, "Your time is odd with these types of clothing."

Yugi laughed loudly. He squirmed out of the high priest's grip. He stood up, unbuckling his belt. He pushed down his pants. He had nothing under it. It was sort of hard to put on underwear under leather pants. He climbed on the bed. Those dark blue eyes stared at him, studying him. He watched as Seth got rid of his clothing as well. They both were naked. Their eyes locked and something sparked between them. At the same time, they both leaned into each other, sealing their lips into a kiss that was needed for their lonely souls.

Seth couldn't get enough of this sweet taste. His mind was leaving him completely. He felt free at last. His hands roamed the pale body beneath him. The kiss was broken and the most beautiful sound escaped those puffy lips. He didn't understand why his other half didn't want this beauty. He thrust hips down, gaining the pale body arching to him and a loud moan escaping. He didn't care who heard. Nothing else mattered at this moment.

Yugi couldn't believe this was happening. Somewhere in his mind was telling him to stop this. It was wrong on so many levels. Seth was not of his time. He would be alone tomorrow when he would have to return home. Then he also thought how he wanted Kaiba. He knew it was a lost cause. The CEO didn't show any interest in anyone. All there was in those blue eyes were coldness. What made Kaiba that way? He snapped back to feel lips touch his skin, making him feel heat in his body. His fingers combed into long brown locks. The pleasure was fuzzing his mind, making it stop working. He whispered, "For a night, I say to let us break away from loneliness."

"Yes." Seth mumbled around the pale skin. This was easing his soul completely. He licked down the chest to the stomach. He toyed with the belly button, gaining such wonderful sounds.

Outside, a teenager stopped in his tracks. His eyes glanced to the door as he heard a small voice. He was tempted to make sure the other was all right. He glared at the stone walls. He had no time for this. He took a step forward, but his body froze as he knew for sure he heard a moan. It sure didn't sound like it was painful. He looked down to the ground, chuckling softly, "Who would have thought he had it in him?" He shook his head, knowing somewhere inside of him he felt hurt in some way. He took a step forward again but stopped as he saw someone in his path. He sneered, "Get out of my way."

"Still so cold toward people. When will you ever open up, Kaiba?" The strong voice spoke. He glanced toward the door as he heard his hikari's voice. He turned his ruby eyes to the other teen. He sighed, "Tomorrow, we will return and only then will my destiny be fulfilled. I have the feeling I will be leaving Yugi for good."

"Wow. Should I feel something?" The teen remarked coldly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Atem sighed sadly and responded, "He will have no one to truly be open to. His friends are great but there are things he doesn't wish them to know. Now tomorrow he will be left alone by Seth."

"So? Shrimp made his own bed with that one." Kaiba retorted as he heard another moan.

Atem ordered, "Watch over him, Kaiba." He walked away, wondering if it will ever dawn on the cold teen that the one Yugi wanted was him.

Inside the chamber, Seth ran his finger across the dipping cock. Purple eyes were in a haze and the pale body was now a nice shade of pink. It was making his world spin. He sealed those moaning lips. As they broke the kiss, he grabbed the oil from the stand. He glanced to those eyes again. Why was there trust in them? Kaiba and him had a lot in common even though he respect people a lot more. He didn't understand. As he coated his fingers, he asked as he slid them down the smaller body, "Why him?"

Yugi heard the question and honestly he couldn't answer it. How do you answer about love? He leaned up, speaking, "Tonight we throw away our loneliness. We do not ask questions of something like love." Seth nodded his head, sealing his lips again. He felt one finger slid into him. He tried to relax his body as it felt uncomfortable. He was a teenager, so of course he looked into sex. He had needs too. He broke the kiss, moaning softly as the pain disappeared and pleasure took over. He felt three fingers inside of him, trying to loosen him up.

Seth pulled his fingers out, looking into those eyes. He stated, "I believe this would hurt some."

Yugi ran his hand over the tan face, speaking, "With pain, pleasure will come." Seth spread his legs. He closed his eyes as he bit his lip as the thick cock started to go inside of him. Yes, there was pain but he didn't care. He felt pain every day since he met Kaiba. Sometimes he wished he never saw the cold teen. It would have been so much easier. He wouldn't feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest every second of the day. He gripped the tan shoulders, looking into those dark caring blue eyes. Eyes that would never match the ones he loved. He moved his hips, trying to find a place that was comfortable. He heard a small groan. He nodded his head.

Seth glanced to the eyes again. There was trust even with the tears. He pulled out slowly, feeling the muscles trying to keep him inside. He entered as slowly, hitting something he believes since the teen arched to him, screaming in pleasure. He tried to aim for that spot again. Sweating hands molded against him, running across his jewelry, making him groan. Lips sealed his, making him start to pick up the pace. He wanted this to last but he knew it wasn't going to.

Yugi broke the kiss, snapping his head back as the pleasure was building in him. He couldn't believe how it felt for never done this before. Hands molded against him, making him twist into the pleasure. They were gentle against him, trying to draw out more pleasure to his body. Once the hand wrap around his dipping cock, he lost it. He screamed as he found completion. He knew everyone must have heard but he didn't care.

Seth leaned down, groaning loudly into the teen's ear as he released inside the body below him. He pulled out and laid there beside Yugi. His eyes closed, listening to the wind howl.

Yugi turned his head and spoke breathless, "I'm sorry, Seth."

"What for?" The high priest asked.

"For using you."

"I used you as well. So there is no need to apologize." Seth remarked as he turned his head. He watched as the teen climbed out of bed, ready to leave his chamber. He grabbed the arm, looking into those eyes that reminded him of a gem. He sighed, "I wish he would let you in."

"It will never happen and I knew that from the start." Yugi sighed sadly. As he grabbed a bowl of water and started to clean himself up. He glanced to the bed, whispering, "Thank you for tonight, High Priest Seth. I will keep it in my memories forever." He dressed and left. He wasn't tired and he didn't want to go to Atem. He walked down the hall, trying to figure everything out. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a male leaning against a railing on a balcony. He took a step forward.

"Did you have fun?" A cold voice asked without turning around. He knew who it was. For some reason, he knew that scent. His blue eyes turned to look at the other teen. There was a bitter smile on the face. Yugi shook his head and started to walk away. Each step the boy made, he could read the sadness in them. Something in him told him to call out, but he kept his mouth shut. There wasn't anything he wanted to say. Tomorrow he would finally see his brother again. He closed his eyes, pushing every emotion away. They had no part in him.

The next day, Yugi gave a soft smile to the high priest who nodded his head toward him. He meant his words. He would not forget what happened in the past. As they entered their time, he found out he must duel his toughest opponent, the one who taught him everything. It only took a while and he was saying goodbye to the one who was the closest friend he had. Tears fell from his eyes and he wanted to beg Atem to stay. Ruby eyes glanced to him, telling him that he would make it. He swore those ruby eyes looked at Kaiba but couldn't tell for sure. As the building started to crumble, they all ran out. He looked at the ruin building and sighed sadly. He made some sort of speech but deep inside he was lost. All his friends walked away but he couldn't. Seth was so wonderful and it wasn't all the truth. He did feel something for the high priest too.

Mokuba ran after the cheerleaders but he stood there watching the teen. He looked to the sky, trying to figure if he lost his mind. He took a step forward, waiting for Yugi to turn around but he didn't. He laid his hand on the thin shoulder. Purple eyes turned, looking startled and then they turned to confusion. Kaiba really wanted his head checked. He spoke, "Keep in touch and if, well if…" He opened his mouth and shut it again. Yugi tilted his head in question. He sighed, "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. My mansion and business is open only for you. Don't invite the idiots." He turned and walked away. What did he just say? He glanced back to see something different in the other duelist. There was a smile again but brighter. He turned his head and started to leave. He pictured the pharaoh giving him that look. Was it because of him that he would watch out for his rival? To see everything, he knew in truth the one he dueled over and over again was the pharaoh. He let a small chuckle out. He shook his head. The one that was his rival was Yugi and no one else. He had to continue to better his skills. Yugi proved himself the king of games by beating the pharaoh. He heard laugher and sighed annoyed. Mokuba ran to him and he spoke, "It is time to return home."

Yugi walked over, his friends were laughing. They all turned to look at him. He glanced back to the ruined building. He did feel alone, knowing his other half was gone, the only one who knew his dark secret. It was all right. He gained something in the ancient Egypt. He headed forward, hiding his feelings once again. None of his friends were going to find out who held his heart. He looked forward, seeing Kaiba talking to Mokuba. Blue eyes glanced to him. They were stealing his soul like they did every time they looked at him. He spoke, "Kaiba."

Kaiba looked at the teen, his rival. He glared at everyone, speaking, "Yugi, I will defeat you one day."

"I look forward to those duels." Yugi replied back. If that was the only way to be closed to the cold CEO, then he would take it. He would move forward and somewhere deep inside, he knew it would work out. It was a shock to hear Kaiba opened the door for him anytime. Kaiba turned and started to walk away. His friends snipped about Kaiba.

Two weeks went by and Kaiba sat in office in his mansion. He looked at the computer screen and then down at the documents, his reading glasses sliding down some. He pushed them up, getting annoyed that the numbers and programs were not matching up. He hated it when his employees couldn't figure this stuff out themselves. He felt a gust of wind in the office and something hard hitting the ground in front of his desk. He stood up and leaned over his desk. Mirror like eyes stared right back at him. He spoke coldly like this was fine with his other half sitting on the floor, "Seth."

"Kaiba." The high priest hissed. He stood up, looking around. Not a question came from those lips. He turned his head to see his other half was back to looking at something like he wasn't important. He spoke, "I was granted another life."

"Hmm."

"Do you feel nothing at all?" Seth hissed as his hands balled into fists. Why did the gem care for such a person? He bet Yugi was alone and Kaiba wasn't even helping him.

"I should feel something for you being here?" Kaiba asked as he took off his reading glasses and tossed them onto his desk. Seth glared at him. He stated, "Yugi is down the hall." He went to go back to work. Before he could read one line, he was pulled out of his seat, his lips sealed. His eyes narrowed at Seth. He pushed the ancient priest back to the wall.

"You feel nothing." Seth growled. He stormed out of the room, down the hall. Why was Yugi here? He heard voices and followed it. Some people bowed their heads, saying, 'Kaiba-sama'. He opened the door to have two heads turn toward him.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked as he saw the robes and the bare chest. He turned his head as Yugi jump from the couch.

"Seth. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. Those eyes were upset until he spoke up. They softened at him.

Seth sighed, "I was granted another life. I decided to come for you."

"You didn't have to." Yugi stated. Mokuba ran out of the room, most likely going to his brother. He walked over and the high priest went to kiss him. Like that night, he laid his finger on those rough lips. As soft caring blue eyes blinked at him, he sighed, "I told you where my heart laid."

"He feels nothing. He doesn't deserve your kind heart." Seth argued.

Yugi gave a soft smile toward the high priest. He held out his hand and stated, "Let us be friends."

Seth understood the meaning. He knew this boy didn't want to bring up the pain of not having the one he loved. He shook the teen's hand and said, "Friends sound good."

"I think I will gag." A deep cold voice spoke. Two set of eyes turned to look at him. He knew this was going to be trouble. Some of his servants were looking very confused to see him walk down the hall. He heard some of them whispering of how he walked down the hall again. Mokuba was beside him. He over looked his other half, stating, "You need clothes."

"These are clothes." Seth growled.

"In your time, not mine." Kaiba retorted. He turned his head to see Yugi staring at him. There was something in those eyes as it has been there for two weeks. Yugi would come but always stayed with Mokuba. He was positive that his rival would talk his ear off until he lost his control and snapped. That didn't happen. The teen would hang around Mokuba and once in a while would duel him. Like always he ended the loser. He couldn't figure the other duelist out. What was he missing? He hated not knowing. He had to. If he didn't, things could get him harmed. He closed his eyes shutting out his past. This was not the time to relive it. He refused to let Mokuba ever find out. He will continue to keep it bottle inside forever.

Seth blinked his eyes as he felt emotions that didn't fit him. He stared at Kaiba long and hard. He knew it was the teen's emotions. They were pretty harsh. Mirror like eyes looked at him, studying him. He felt so much emotions rush through him. Kaiba turned around and left. He wanted to collapse onto the ground as he felt every emotion in the cold teen. There was such a strong pain in Kaiba. He walked after the teen without explaining anything to Yugi or the boy. As he entered the office, Kaiba was staring out the window. He shut the door behind him, sighing, "You feel."

"Emotions are foolish." Kaiba replied. He felt once and it was stomped on. It was in his head to never bow down to anyone. He bowed down so many times to keep his brother safe. He swore once he held power, he would never bow again. He felt his other half walk toward him. He turned around, staring into those dark eyes. He chuckled, "I can't be what he wants." He knew. Maybe he felt something for Yugi as well but there was no way it would work. In the end, he would hurt the innocent soul. He was a dark being, unable to free himself from what he was taught.

"If you let him in, he could heal your wounds." Seth stated. Kaiba sat down and started to work. He slammed his hands down on the desk, having blue eyes look at him with a glare. He whispered, "You know about his feelings."

"His feelings must not be true if he slept with you." Kaiba pointed out. Seth glared and left the office. It didn't matter to him. Yugi would never be happy with him. He was doing the right thing for the young duelist.

Weeks went by and Yugi still went to the mansion. Seth was warm and caring. He was the same as Kaiba but at the same time not. Seth was finally getting adjusted to the present time. The high priest would dress like them though any time someone called him Kaiba, there would be anger in those deep eyes. He laughed every time. He would try to hang out with his friends, but they were pulling apart. He knew that would happen. Their paths were just too different. He walked up the stairs to the front of the mansion. The door flew open and Mokuba stood there with concern in his eyes. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Big brother locked himself into his room and refuses to leave. Seth isn't here right now. Think you could at least get him to eat something." Mokuba pleaded his case.

Yugi felt his heart ache. He nodded his head. He followed the younger Kaiba up the stairs. He would help out his friend. He felt they were building a friendship even if the CEO would deny it. Mokuba showed him the room and ran down the stairs. He raised his hand, wondering if he could help. He knocked on the door and heard a deep voice.

"Leave me alone for a while, Mokuba."

"I'm not Mokuba. It's Yugi." Yugi said. He heard some ruffling and then silence. He looked at the close door. He sighed, "Kaiba, you can't stay in there forever. You have to eat."

"Get lost shrimp. I do not need your damn kindness nor do I want it."

It hurt deep in his chest. His heart was ripping out of his chest once more. He sat down, leaning against the door. Tears wished to fall but he didn't dare. He was in love with this cold teen. He talked, "Kaiba, come on. Mokuba is worry about you. If you do not want to do it, then you should at least do it for your brother."

"None of this is your business! Go make a damn speech to those cheerleaders!"

Yugi closed his eyes, picturing people that came into his life and were walking away from him. He knew that he wouldn't have them forever. Their paths were too different. Also they were friends by a wish. Once the pharaoh left, he was back to the way it was. He got a call once in a while but it wasn't like before. He stated, "I'm alone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yugi shook his head, scolding himself for saying that out loud. He came here to have a friend again. He didn't need to put more problems on the other duelist that something must be wrong for him to lock himself in the bedroom, refusing to leave, not even for the only person he cares for.

"Tell me what that meant."

Yugi knew that tone. He sighed, "They have their own lives. Our paths are too different. It was a good relationship while it lasted but it isn't the same." He heard some more ruffling. He heard a lock at the door and he stood up. Did he get the cold CEO to come out? The door opened and he was pulled inside. He heard the lock again and he stared at the other duelist. He tilted his head to look at Kaiba. He stated, "You need to eat."

"Why aren't they trying to help you? I thought their friendship was forever. Was all that friendship such lies and a load of crap like I thought?" Kaiba hissed.

"People have different tastes, Kaiba. We all must live our own lives. Our friendship didn't end. It just means we aren't being together like before. Friendship is wonderful to have. But they are dating, working, looking into college." Yugi explained. It was like the other duelist didn't understand at all.

Seth entered the room, mumbling, "Really, Kaiba. You have Mokuba worry sick about you." He swung the key around his finger as Kaiba opened his mouth to ask how he got inside. He turned his eyes to the young duelist who was shaking his head. Why did Yugi continue to try? Kaiba was never going to open up to anyone. He has been trying but failed every time.

Yugi touched Kaiba's hand for it pulled away. He sighed sadly, "Kaiba, at least eat something. I don't know how long you have been locked in here or why you decided to lock yourself up, but at least eat. We worry for you." He glanced to Seth to see him staring at Kaiba. He saw a spark of something. Seth did reveal that he could sense the CEO's emotions. Now, he could see Seth was falling for the cold teen as well. For some reason, it didn't hurt him. It felt complete for Seth to want Kaiba. He wasn't sure why but it felt right. He walked by Kaiba, sighing, "I'll leave."

"Where will you go?" Kaiba asked. Will the other duelist go to his friends but they weren't hanging together like before? He did find it strange that Yugi spent most of his time at the mansion or at KaibaCorp when he was there.

"Home. Everyone else is busy. I could help grandpa out at the shop. I should really get in the habit of knowing the details of business. Grandpa plans to hand it over to me." Yugi explained. His arm was grabbed and pulled forward, knocking him right into a strong body. Arms wrapped around his waist. It felt so warm. It was also shocking. Kaiba, a cold person was holding him. He glanced to see Seth, locking the door as he leaned against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. That pose was just like the CEO's. He tried to turn around but the arms tighten around him. He slumped against the taller teen. He asked, "What is wrong?"

Kaiba didn't want to share it. For the past week all he has been doing was dreaming of his hell that damned him. He spanned the teen around. Shocked purple eyes stared at him. He needed something. He didn't know what though. He leaned down, sealing those soft inviting lips. Those eyes widened. Would he be pushed away? Would this end horribly? It felt so different than he thought. He thought he would be disgusted but in fact he was enjoying the kiss. He got a little daring as licked at the lips. He heard a soft gasp and he took his chance. He dratted his tongue inside the wet warmth. Sparks flew inside of him and he pulled the warm body against him. It didn't matter that Seth was in the room, watching them. It was like no one else was in here.

As the blissful kiss broke, Yugi stared stunned at the CEO. He opened his mouth to ask what got into the teen but Kaiba pulled away from him. He shut his mouth watching Kaiba pacing the room like he was trying to figure something out. He glanced toward the door to see Seth shocked as well. He walked to the other duelist. He grabbed the arm, seeing a glare sent his way by Kaiba. He took a deep breath and asked, "What is going on, Seto?" Blue eyes widened but there was something else there. He helped the teen sit down and said, "Tell me what that was about."

"I wanted to know what it felt like." Kaiba answered. His mind was a mess. He shouldn't have done it. He should kept himself locked in the room and ignored the shorter duelist.

"And?" Yugi asked. Did he have hope in his voice? He shouldn't. Kaiba didn't feel that way for him. Still he wanted the kiss again.

Kaiba heard the hope in the voice. Why did this teen like him so much? He was ruthless in the beginning and every other time cold toward the duelist. For goodness sakes, he couldn't stand Yugi for long periods of time. He turned his face but pale fingers turned his face back to stare into those innocent eyes. They were waiting for an answer.

"Answer him, Kaiba." Seth hissed. He felt emotions but they were so jumbled up, he couldn't understand them at all.

Kaiba answered with truth, "I want to forget and that's it. I don't need emotions."

Yugi opened his mouth to ask but closed it deciding against it. He leaned forward, his lips touching Kaiba's. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. He wanted to heal this cold teen. He wanted a lot but he knew it wouldn't happen. This was just another heart break. Kaiba fell back to the bed with him leaning over him. He heard a deep cough and pulled back, embarrassed that he forgot about Seth in the room.

Kaiba turned his toward his other half. Seth took a step forward and he glared. He needed this. Why didn't anyone else see it? He wanted to forget what he adored those years. He didn't want the nightmares. He didn't want to feel his back burn every time he woke up from those dreams, making him believe it happened once again.

Seth pulled Kaiba to him and sealed those lips. Kaiba pushed him into the wall, fighting with all his might to win the tongue war. Breaking the kiss, he growled, "He doesn't care. He just wants this." He pushed Kaiba back, feeling rage for the CEO to be that cold toward the gem's feelings. He grabbed Yugi's arm and went to walk out the door with the short teen. He turned his head when Yugi made no move. He asked, "Why are you refusing to leave?"

Yugi glanced back to the cold teen. Kaiba's back was to them but it was tense. He removed Seth's hand as he walked to the CEO. He ran his hand over the arm who held him before. He knew the right thing to do was to leave. This was wrong but he knew deep inside Kaiba needed someone. He wanted to be that someone. He turned the duelist around to see those eyes so cold as ice. It was what drew him to Kaiba. He leaned up, sealing those lips. Kaiba pulled back. He sighed, "Kaiba, you need. You do feel. Loneliness is horrible."

Seth stared at the two. It finally hit him. Just like that night that seemed so long ago, he slept with Yugi for his loneliness as the teen did with him. He glanced toward Kaiba to see him fighting a battle in his head. He closed his eyes, letting the CEO's emotions wash over him. It was deeper than he knew. He knew there was something else but as much as he tried to read, he couldn't.

Yugi looked at the CEO, stepping forward. It would hurt in the end but he knew Kaiba was hurting deep inside. Those cold eyes were studying him. He knew there was a battle inside that brilliant mind. Arms pulled him into the strong body and his lips were sealed. His hands ran up those arms, feeling the muscles in them tense and relax. He groaned softly as the tongue swept against his. Heat was rising in the room and he wanted more even if this was only for a night. This could change everything and he wasn't sure if it would be a good thing. He fell to the bed, the kiss broken. Those cold blue eyes were trying to understand him. He moved his fingers, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt. He saw a new look in those breathtaking eyes. They were clouding in lust. He slowly ran his hand up the bare stomach and chest. Those eyes he adored shut. He slowly slid the shirt off those strong arms. His hands ran up the back, stopping.

Kaiba froze and tensed. Now his dark secret was known. Yugi had the power on him. He didn't like that. He swore to never let anyone have power over him again. He was ready to climb of the teen, but lips mashed against his and fingers ran into his hair. He was confused. Why wasn't Yugi saying anything? Why wasn't Yugi trying to use it against him?

Seth stared at the scars littering the toned back. He felt his other half's emotions. He walked over. He could sense that Kaiba believed people would use him. He leaned over, his lips touch each scar. The back tensed. He leaned to the cold teen's ear, whispering, "Feel for tonight." Yugi lay there, staring at Kaiba. Yugi was letting himself be hurt to let the CEO to have something.

Kaiba stared down at purple eyes. He was tense. Not only did Yugi know but so did Seth. He totally forgot about his other half being in the room. He wanted to push them away but somewhere inside of him wanted something. He closed his eyes as he felt lips glaze over his scars. He felt small hands ran across his bare chest. He opened his eyes, not understanding either of them. He felt small hips rub against him and he groaned as he felt his groin jump in excitement.

Yugi leaned up, whispering into his love's ear, "Let loneliness disappear for tonight. Do not worry no one will ever know." He lay back down, seeing those blue eyes trying to figure everything out. Seth was leaning against the CEO's body. This was all he could give to the one held his heart. He couldn't make the scars on his body disappear but maybe he could heal the scars inside the teen's soul. This could be the end of everything he built with the cold teen but he will let it happen. The one who needed was Kaiba, not him.

"Why?" Kaiba breathed.

Yugi smiled at the other duelist as he stated, "You need something to forget." Large hands ran under his shirt and he arched to the touch. He has dreamt of this so many times. Even if this was only for a night, he will keep it in his memories forever. He glanced to see Seth kissing Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba felt so much heat that it was making his mind shut down. He wanted to push them both away for doing this to him. He had to keep his mind straight or else everything would fall. He had to protect his brother no matter the cost to himself. He choked out, "Stop…p."

Seth felt the fear in the teen and pulled back quickly. He was only trying to ease the hurt in Kaiba not to bring more to him. Kaiba lay on top of Yugi, breathing heavy. He looked to purple eyes, trying to figure out what he should do. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Seto."

Kaiba closed his eyes. His name sounded so wonderful. His mind was a mess. He didn't know what to do. He started this and he always finished what he started but it was making him lose his control. He leaned up and the shorter duelist looked at him in concern. He stood up, calming down. A small hand touched his bare arm. He opened his eyes to look at the two. He couldn't give up power. He knew he could have it over Yugi but Seth was a whole different story. Before he knew it, he was in strong arms. He glared, trying to push Seth away as he growled, "Let go."

"Seto. Even if I took you, I still wouldn't have power over you." Seth sighed. The teen tensed in his arms. Yugi took a step forward but stopped when he shook his head. This, he had to explain. He stated, "You are alone. You might have your brother but he doesn't know everything. Just because I would have sex with you doesn't mean I would have power over you. Yugi and I do not want that. We want to help you even if it hurts us in the end."

Kaiba did the only thing he could think of, "I will push you both away after this. It will only be a night." It should work. He saw the glances Seth gave him over the weeks. It was the same as Yugi's. If they realized this would only happen once, then they would walk away. They would leave him like everyone else did but his brother. Arms tighten around him and he couldn't figure them out.

Yugi sighed, "If that is what you want, then that is fine with me." He walked over to the teen, pulling him away from Seth. He looked into those confused blue eyes. He leaned up as he pulled Kaiba down. He sealed those lips once again. He could live with this and won't regret one second. Kaiba needed someone to be there for him at this second. Who knows what got Kaiba locked in his room but he had an idea of it dealing with the scars on his back. He fell back to the bed with the cold duelist leaning over him. His fingers danced over the skin. He whispered, "I will let you use me to forget."

Kaiba was confused and his mind wasn't helping him figure this out. Seth ran his hand over his back. He glanced back. They didn't make sense. Everyone wanted something. Nothing came for free. Still they both were willing be used and be pushed away. He looked back to innocent purple eyes that were warm. His mind shut down as lips touched his back. He closed his eyes, wanting to keep sane but it was so impossible in this second. He felt warmth. He leaned down, lips touching his. He was throwing away his control right now. He only hoped there wouldn't be any danger. He groaned as a hand small hand unbuckled his belt. Excitement was running through his veins. It was so hard to think with Seth caring at his back while Yugi was loosening his pants. The kiss broke and he groan as a small warm hand wrap around his cock. He was lost. For the first time, he felt safe being lost.

Yugi watched and felt the tension leave the other duelist. Seth was kissing at Kaiba's neck. He toyed with the hardening cock. He licked at the chest. He listened to Kaiba's heavy breathing. He pulled away as he tried his best to squirm those dress pants down the long legs. He watched as Seth finished his task for him. The body above him was perfect. Blue eyes looked at him, lost. He figured this was Kaiba's first time. He didn't like taking lead in the act. He knew that from the start.

Seth saw both teens staring at each other, knowing what they both were trying to figure out. He could read Kaiba so openly right this second. He leaned over the nude body, whispering into Kaiba's ear, "Foreplay will let you know what his body likes. You will also have to prepare him for you to take him. I'll walk through it if you want."

Kaiba stopped for a second, realizing this could be painful for the other youth. He did want to forget but he wasn't so cruel to bring that kind of pain to an innocent soul. He pulled back, ready to stop but small hands grabbed him, making him still. He spoke, "Don't want to hurt you." But wasn't he hurting the other duelist anyways? Maybe not physically but emotionally. He knew what emotional pain could do to a person. He should put a stop to this even if his body demanded for some of kind of relief. He watched as Yugi pulled his shirt off his pale body. He knew Yugi was small but he could see those muscles tone. Not tone as his or Seth's but enough to fit the youth. His hands were directed to the pale skin. Fire was licking at him.

Yugi stated calmly, "I trust you. It becomes very pleasurable." Kaiba gave a look, trying to see if there were any lies to his words. It looked like the other teen came to a decision as his lips touched his skin. He snapped his head back as lips ran across his skin, making more heat pour down to his groin. He couldn't stop thrusting his hips upward, trying to gain some relief to his hard cock. He wasn't even watching to see what Seth was doing, but he felt vibrations against his skin from small groans that escaped the other duelist's mouth. He ran his finger through the thick short brown hair. This was a dream come true even though it would only be for one night. He could live with this decision. He felt his pants pull down and he lifted his hips to help get them off his sweaty skin. Somehow all three of them got in the middle of the bed. Those eyes that stole his soul were watching him. They always watched and learned. He saw lust in them. He ran his fingers across the skin he could get to. Was this helping the cold CEO?

Seth licked up the spine, watching those muscles relax against him. Once the other two were bare, he felt left out. So he stripped himself of his clothing. He ran his hand over the toned thighs, making the other body shudder against him. He felt his groin jump as both Kaiba and Yugi moaned. He ran his tongue down the toned back. He licked at the opening, making the teen freeze.

Yugi saw the tension once again. He leaned up, feeling the strong body against his. He whispered, "Relax and feel." Those sharp blue eyes looked at him. What was inside that brilliant mind? Lips touched his again and he felt the strong body relax against him. His fingers ran through brown locks. It was a piece of heaven. It didn't matter it would end after this. He wanted this and he wouldn't regret a moment of this heaven. Fingers toyed with his nipples, making him snap his head back, crying out, "Shit!"

Kaiba froze for a second and then smirked. He hasn't heard Yugi swear much. He chuckled in a teasing voice, "So you swear when you are excited." Before words could be said, he sealed the hard nipple into his mouth hearing swear words fly from that pure mouth. He felt his body on fire. Seth was still toying with his opening. Part of him was warning him to stop this from happening, but he tossed it away. He wanted to forget his past. He wanted to stop feeling those emotions.

Seth felt the entire body relax. He leaned up, watching as Yugi squirmed on the bed, lost in the teen who he loved. He didn't understand how he could fall for them both. He asked, "Have you done anything like this, Seto?" The cold CEO leaned up which gained a loud whimper from Yugi. Those blue eyes stared at him like he lost his mind. He had his answer. He looked around not seeing any lube. Why would there be any if Kaiba never let himself close to another? He couldn't let Kaiba or Yugi not have some form of lube. His dark blue eyes saw a bottle of lotion. He grabbed it. Yugi was breathing heavy but there were questions in mirror like eyes. He explained, "It makes things easier. Both you and him need it or it can be very painful."

Kaiba stared at his other half, understanding each word. He could get Seth away from him in this second. He glanced at the two. Yugi's pale skin was turning a nice shade of red and Seth was sweating. He thought through everything that was going to take place. He turned his head back to Seth and stated coldly, "If you make this painful for me, I will make you wish you stayed in your afterlife."

Seth got the hidden message behind those words.

_If you make this painful, I know everything you both told me are lies like I knew from the start. _

Seth looked at Yugi to see him turning Kaiba's face toward him. He felt his cock jump as he saw the two teens lip locked. He leaned over the nude body, whispering into the ear, "I will prepare you. This way you will know what to do with Yugi. If you wish me to stop, say it and I will." He had to say those last words to let Kaiba have the control. His other half couldn't give that up ever. To Kaiba, if he lost it, he lost everything.

Kaiba heard Yugi whispered to relax. He let his mind focus on Yugi's hands running across him, sending sparks flying inside of him. Why was he letting this happen? He felt fingers tracing his scars, but not question came out of the rosy lips. He tensed slightly when a finger pushed inside of him. He relaxed as a small hand wrapped around his dipping cock. He huffed out, "Wait. Almost." He couldn't say any other word but he saw purple eyes understanding. Why did he care? For whatever reason, he wanted to be part of Yugi when he lost himself completely.

Yugi wanted to be taken already but it had to take time. They couldn't rush anything. Kaiba didn't understand. It must be driving the CEO insane not knowing. He ran his finger over the clean shave face when the body tensed again. He whispered against rough lips, "It will get better." Those blue eyes looked at him but he could see they were studying what was happening to him. He ran his finger over the hard nipple which got Kaiba to bite his lip. He felt his cock jump at that. He was close too. He wanted to get this on but for all of them, they had to be careful.

Seth continued to thrust his fingers inside. The toned hips would push back and he was sure Kaiba didn't notice what his body has been craving. He knew he hit the spot when Kaiba's head snapped back and a loud groan escape those lips. He licked at the neck, mumbling against the sweaty flesh, "It feels wonderful." When he saw the teen was ready for the next step, he ordered, really losing his patience, "Prepare Yugi, Seto."

Kaiba glared at his other half but felt the cold lotion coating his fingers. He looked down to see Yugi doing it for him. He was so hard that it hurt. He wanted to find his relief. When he was younger, hitting his earlier teenager years, he was always tossed into an ice cold shower, his adoptive father laughing at him coldly and telling him body demands were for weaklings. He kept his eyes on Yugi's face. He got the idea what he was supposed to do. He slowly slid one finger inside like Seth did. He remembered how the finger moved around inside of him.

Yugi couldn't believe his dreams were coming true at this second. The one he longed for was with him. He kept his eyes open to show everything to Kaiba. He noticed the other teen watching his face. He felt two fingers inside of him and unable to control it, he tensed. Kaiba stopped, looking at him. He took a deep breath, relaxing his body once again. He ran his fingers over the back, muttering, "Go ahead." As three fingers, hit that one spot, he yelled, "Yes." He was losing control and he wasn't sure how much more he could wait. He heard Kaiba groan. He opened his eyes to see Seth rubbing lotion over the dipping thick cock. He breathed out, "Do it now before none of us can last." Seth whispered something into Kaiba's ear and fingers slid out of him. His legs were lifted and he stared into those eyes that were clouded. He never thought to see a beautiful site like that ever. He hissed a little as Kaiba entered him. He knew the other teen wanted to pound as he saw the tense form over him.

Seth let Kaiba enter fully inside of Yugi. He saw the tense form on the cold CEO. He rubbed at the back, whispering, "Go ahead." He watched as Kaiba started to move in and out of the smaller body. His body was lighting up. He saw his chance and lined his cock up to the opening. He slowly entered Kaiba. The teen froze and he asked breathless as the tight heat was around him, "Do you want me to stop?"

Kaiba couldn't hear anything. He was completely lost. The tight heat engulfing him and the burn of the Seth being inside of him. He felt full, complete. He wanted to yell at them for making him feel this way. He didn't like being lost. He heard the question. He shook his head, even though his mind was yelling at him. His control snapped and he started to pick up the pace. Yugi was twisting on the bed, yelling out for him. He kept biting his lip but he was sure his voice was coming out. Seth told him to touch Yugi. He was losing his touch to reality. He grabbed the hard cock, rubbing it hard. In seconds, he felt warm seed shoot out and the muscles tighten around him. Fireworks flashed before his eyes as he felt the dam break inside of him. He collapsed onto Yugi as he felt warmth inside of him. He wasn't sure but somehow all three of them stayed in bed. He was too tired to push them away and it felt nice to feel their bodies against him. Seth was on his left side while Yugi was on his right. His eyes closed, letting the world of dreams take him under.

A couple hours later, Yugi stared at the one who held his heart. He doubted Kaiba would like them to be in the bed together. He went to move but two strong arms wrapped around him. He was in shock.

"Where the hell are you going, shrimp?" A cold tired voice mumbled.

"I doubted you wanted to wake up with us in the bed with you." Yugi answered. This was only a onetime thing. It wasn't going to happen again. He knew that even if it hurt.

"If you wake me up again, I'm going to kill you." Kaiba hissed as he pulled the pale body closer to him. He felt free. He felt an arm wrap around his stomach. He relaxed back feeling like nothing could get him.

In the afterlife, one man stood beside the pond that showed a different time. Ruby eyes held laughter in them as he whispered, "Sound just like you, Kaiba. Instead of saying you want them to stay." He turned away from the pond, knowing everything was going to work out. It was in their fate to be together. As he walked by a garden, he smiled.


End file.
